International patent application WO 2008/092625 A1 describes a hybrid hair removal device that comprises an electrical hair removal unit (an electrical long hair trimmer) that is combined with a further skin treatment unit, namely a safety razor. The safety razor is movably mounted to the back of the electrical trimmer